Pyramid King Brandon
Pyramid King Brandon (Japanese: ピラミッドキング ジンダイ Pyramid King Jindai) is the Frontier Brain and chief of the Battle Frontier's Battle Pyramid. He is the only character in the games to have the Trainer class Pyramid King (Japanese: ピラミッドキング Pyramid King). History He is shrouded in mystery for most of the Battle Frontier saga. Unlike the other Frontier Brains, his silhouette is not shown on its own during the opening and is only seen in the center of the group shot. Trainers will only find out the location of the Battle Pyramid after they have collected the other six Symbols. This suggests that Brandon ranks higher than the rest of the Frontier Brains in the anime, although in the video games and manga, this position belongs toAnabel. When Ash finally gets his sixth Frontier Symbol in Second Time's the Charm!, he learns that it is located near Pewter City. His first battle with Brandon occurred in Battling the Enemy Within!. At the time, however, Ash was possessed by an ancient king of the Pyramid who battled Brandon's Regirock with Ash's Sceptile. Sceptile was defeated, although Ash eventually regained control of his body, and the Pyramid was moved to an area near Indigo Plateau. For their first official, and second battle in Overjoyed!, Ash's Torkoal squared off against Brandon's Registeel. However, Torkoal was, like Sceptile, defeated by Brandon's Legendary Pokémon. In Gathering the Gang of Four, Ash and his friends met up with Brandon in a forest. In Pace - The Final Frontier!, Brandon and Ash fought in a 4 vs. 4 battle. Brandon's Dusclops defeated Ash's Charizard in the first round, but was then defeated by Ash's Bulbasaur. Then, Brandon's Ninjask squared off against Ash's Squirtle, where Squirtle was able to beat Ninjask with a Skull Bash. In the next round, Squirtle was defeated by Brandon's Solrock, which in turn drew with Bulbasaur. With both competitors left to their last Pokémon, Ash used Pikachu while Brandon unveiled yet another Pokémon from his Legendary collection: this time, a Regice. Despite the odds, however, Pikachu managed to hold its own against the Legendary golem and came out victorious, becoming only the second Pokémon in the anime to have defeated a Legendary Pokémon, after Charizard. He was seen in a flashback in Pika and Goliath!. Brandon appeared again in A Pyramiding Rage!, where he wanted to research the Snowpoint Temple. While meeting up with Ash and his friends, he is challenged to a Full Battle by Paul. Paul loses the match easily due to him losing control of his emotions. Brandon later mentions that they would battle again when Paul is ready. In Pillars of Friendship!, Brandon tries, and fails, to stop Pokémon Hunter J from disturbing Regigigas in the Snowpoint Temple, which then goes on a rampage. It eventually calms down when Brandon saves it from being turned into a statue by J. Brandon then decides to stay at the Snowpoint Temple, not only to rebuild it, but also allow Regirock, Regice, and Registeel to become the new pillars that protect Regigigas. In Battling a Thaw in Relations!, Paul announced he would return to Snowpoint Temple to re-challenge Brandon. What the outcome of the battle is has yet to be revealed. Pokemon # Regirock # Registeel # Dusclops # Ninjask # Solrock # Regice # Regigigas # Articuno # Zapdos # Moltres Trivia * Brandon tends to yell "Nooo!!" (Japanese: 喝！！ Katsu!!) when he disapproves of something in the anime. * Whenever Brandon sends out a Pokémon in the English dub of the anime, he first calls out the Pokémon's name and then shouts "I need your assistance!" * Brandon is the only character to have been challenged 3 times (including the non-official battle with the Ancient King) by Ash before being defeated. In terms of the number of the battles with Ash, he is one of few known Trainers to have battled Ash more than twice. * Both of the teams that he uses in Pokémon Emerald are made up of the members of a Legendary trio found in the Generation III paired versions. Coincidentally, both trios can also be found inPlatinum, but not in Diamond and Pearl. * All the Pokémon Brandon uses in Emerald are used by Battle Chatelaine Dana during the Super Triple Battle in Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. * Brandon is the only in-game character whose all known teams consist entirely of Legendary Pokémon. * In the Italian version of the Diamond & Pearl series, Brandon's translated name was changed from Baldo to Mariano. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Champions Category:Archaeologist Category:Frontier Brain Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Animal Empathy Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Boss Battle Category:Teachers Category:Petrified Category:Manslaughter Category:Scientists